Multi-endpoint videoconferencing allows participants from multiple locations to collaborate in a meeting. For example, participants from multiple geographic locations can join a meeting and communicate with each other to discuss issues, share ideas, etc. These collaborative meetings often include a videoconference system with two-way audio-video transmissions. Thus, virtual meetings using a videoconference system can simulate in-person interactions between people.
Meetings are often scheduled in advance, and scheduling information for that meeting can be displayed on a control panel (e.g., a wall panel located outside a conference room reserved for the meeting). The control panel can also take in user input that initiates a scheduled meeting. However, this leaves the meeting unsecured, such that anyone with access to the control panel can initiate a meeting. Meetings can be started by accident. Moreover, some meetings may be so confidential and/or sensitive that the host or participants would prefer that meeting information is not displayed on the control panel. Thus, there is a need to secure meetings from information leaks or unexpected operations.